Give it a Try
by xpiester333x
Summary: Nami wants to try something new in the bedroom, and convinces Sanji to give it a try.


"Sanji, you'd do anything to please me, right?" Nami asked him.

She'd stripped him half naked and pinned him against the bed. At this point, he'd have agreed to anything she said.

"Of course, my lady," He replied with a warm smile.

"Hmm," She hummed, leaning in closer. "And I assume you'll willingly do anything to see to it that I'm thoroughly happy?"

Sanji could feel her lips ghosting along his jaw, up to his ear where they sucked playfully on the lobe. He swallowed, finding it hard to concentrate again.

"Yes," He managed to utter.

"Anything," Nami clarified, her hands mapping out sensitive places along his torso. "No matter what?"

Sanji couldn't answer right away. Between the lips and hands that were doing their best to completely undo him, his words only came out as a strangled moan.

"Yes, Sanji?" Nami asked, a wicked smirk tugging at her lips. She knew just what she was doing to him, and he was enjoying the sweet torture.

"Yes!" Sanji managed, gasping as her nails found his peaked nipples. "Yes, anything."

Nami smiled genuinely now, resuming her torment of his body in full. It was always a good experience for him to step back and let Nami take control. She was never failed to leave him thoroughly satisfied with her adventurous approach to new positions and techniques.

He was lost in fantasy when she kissed him once before sliding off of him. The air of the room seemed cold without her body.

He twisted his head, watching as she unfastened her dress, allowing it to slide easily from her body. She stood in only a pair of panties that barely existed and did little to hide the prize underneath. She stood for a moment, letting him take in sight of her body, his eyes mapping over the shape of her breasts and the curve of her waist. He practically salivated at the sight of her fair skin, glowing in the soft lighting of her bedroom.

She slinked closer to him, ever step causing her body to roll and twist in ways that could have driven even the most celibate man crazy with want.

"Let's get you out of these first," She smiled, slowly sliding the end of his belt though the buckle. He arched his neck, watching as she teased the belt through his belt loops, helping her but lifting his hips so she could easily slide it away. With the belt gone, she popped the button of his slacks, sliding the zipper down slowly. He was hard, and the slowly releasing zipper freed his cock slowly from the confinement of his pants. She smiled at the length tenting his blue boxers, and was kind enough to take this pants and boxers off at the same time, freeing him entirely.

He looked down at her as best he could, watching as her eyes slid up his body, taking sizing him up, trailing up the taut muscles of his abs and chest. She clicked her tongue, regretting not slighting his shirt from his shoulders before she confined him. It hung open but hid away his broad shoulders and delicate but defined arms.

Her gaze was heavy, and he could practically feel it dragging a stimulating trail up his body.

She leaned over him, her full lips pressing a firm kiss to his arousal. He grunted at the unexpected contact, his hips jerking of their own violation. She smiled at the reaction before standing again.

"I'll be right back," She said to him. "And don't move," she warned before disappearing beyond his view.

He craned his neck, trying to catch sight of her, but from his angle it was impossible. Instead he let his head fall back onto the bed and listened to her movements instead. He was curious as to what she had in mind for him next, although he could hardly complain about his treatment thus far.

There was a great deal of shuffling around. The sounds of drawers opening and closing and things being pickup and dropped again were clear, but what she could be looking for he had no idea.

When she returned, she was careful to keep whatever she had retrieved from the other side of the room hidden from his view. When she saw him trying to peek she gave him a warning glare, and given how entirely turned on he was at the moment, it would kill him to have her stop now.

"Don't look," She warned.

There were more peculiar sounds, a light jingling like that of a belt being fastened, and a few unidentifiable snapping sounds. What they were, Sanji had no idea, but he certainly hoped they weren't the sounds of Nami getting dressed. He'd dreamed of the view he'd just been treated to, he'd hate to lose out on it again.

He felt the bed shift with her wait as Nami rejoined him, but before he could look at her a hand was placed over his eyes.

"Keep them closed, okay Sanji?" He purred into his ear, her sweet voice making him shiver and agree one hundred fold to her request. He felt her carefully pull her hand away, and he obediently kept his eyes squeezed shut.

He heard a snapping sound, the top of a bottle perhaps? He waited in anticipation, unsure of what her next move would be, but eager for her touch nonetheless.

A cool, slick hand came into contact with his cock, and he could stop himself from jumping in surprise. She gripped him firmly, pumping him rhythmically. It felt incredible, there was no doubt about that, but the one sided part of it bothered Sanji, and at the rate this was going there would be no opportunity to make it up to her.

He was so lost in the feeling of her hand on him, the perfect tightness, the feel of her fingers with every slide of her hand, that he didn't realize what she was doing until a finger of her other hand brushed against his entrance.

Instantly he tensed, his eyes snapping open in horror and his body jerked away from her.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, staring at her in terror.

Nami kneeled above him, much the picture of the perfection as she always was, were it not for the black straps marring her hips and thigh. Rather, it wasn't the straps that were the problem, but what they led up to. Strapped to her front, worn as if it were a part of her body as a long rubber looking shaft. A dildo, Sanji's mind helpfully informed him.

Sanji balked, twisting desperately against his bindings. There were plenty of kinks and fetishes he could put up with, but that was not one of them. He was never against trying new things, but he had his limits, and that crossed a very big line.

Nami sighed dejectedly. "I told you not to look," She said, disappointment shining evident in her eyes.

"Nami," Sanji tried to keep the panic from his voice. "What did you think you were doing?" He was proud of how reasonable and calm his words sounded when he spoke.

"I _thought,_" Nami frowned. "That I would show you pleasure so intense you've never even dreamed of it."

"With that?!" Sanji asked in horror.

"Don't be a baby," She smacked his leg, the only part of him easily within reach at the moment.

They sat in silence for a moment. Nami made no move to untie him, but she made no move to continue either. Not that Sanji blamed her; he'd effectively destroyed the mood with his refusal to participate in her idea of a good time. Still, it wasn't fair to ask something of that from him without any previous warning.

"Sanji," She spoke finally, looking at him pleadingly. "You won't at least try?"

He was weak to that look. The watery brown eyes that fixed on him like he was her last hope. He couldn't resist it, no matter what other reservations he might have about the situation.

Sanji bit his lip as if it would help to stop the words from falling from his mouth.

"No one will find out?"

Nami's expression of glee was something breathtaking to behold. "Of course not!" She promised. "I never fuck and tell."

It was a small comfort, though as he eyed the phallic shaped piece between her legs he couldn't suppress the tremor of doubt.

"Okay, fine," He grumbled.

After all, Sanji had never backed down from a challenge before, even in the bedroom. He could try, and if he didn't like it (as he knew he wouldn't) he would know to never do it again.

It was _almost_ worth it to see the happiness on Nami's face. The joyous look was quickly replaced with a devilish smirk, however, as Nami picked up the bottle of lube once again. That had been the reason for the snapping sound earlier, Sanji realized as she squirted some into her hand, closed the lid again, and let the bottle fall onto the bed.

_There's no way I'm going to enjoy this,_ he'd told himself.

One slicked finger worked its way inside of him. It was slightly uncomfortable, a foreign feeling. Unfamiliar pressure and strange intrusion, but he kept his mouth shut until another finger was pushed in. There was a stretch now, a weird pulling feeling, but he was relaxing into it now. It wasn't painful, there was no reason to remain so tense.

Relaxing helped both of them immensely, and Nami's fingers found it easier to move inside of him, thrusting, curling, and scissoring them until she felt satisfied enough to add another. Three was an even greater stretch, but Sanji was growing less aware of the discomfort and more aware of the feeling Nami's fingers were providing him.

It was a different feeling than he was used to, a building of heat in the pit of his stomach that seemed to flare with every press of Nami's fingers inside of him. She pushed them deeper and deeper, spreading and closing them, preparing Sanji for more. At one point, she curled them, and found a spot inside of him he didn't know had existed until his body jerked in response and he could feel the heat amplify, burning through him in a rush of sudden pleasure.

Nami chuckled as she tried to hold Sanji's hips steady. His hips and thighs continued to jerk and tremble beyond his control as Nami worked her fingers over that spot a few more times.

"N-Nami," Sanji's voice was broken and needy. It was music to Nami's ears and she hoped to be able to pull more noises from the man in just a moment.

Sanji whimpered at the loss as the redhead pulled her fingers from him. She had been working magic inside of him, pulling reaction from his body he wasn't used to, caused by sensations of pleasure he'd never experienced.

Something blunt and hard and much bigger than fingers brushed against him and Sanji froze.

"Relax," Nami ordered. One of her hands was forcing his legs apart further while the other steadied the silicone appendage.

Sanji took several deep breaths, willing his body to relax with each exhale. Nami slid in, slowly, allowing him time to adjust with each movement. The stretch was far worse than the fingers alone had been, and the toy pushed much deeper. Sanji tried to remember to breathe as he was filled in a way he'd never expected.

"Good," Nami purred, one of her hands smoothing up his abs and running across his chest. The gesture was almost soothing, and relaxed further into it.

Slowly, giving him plenty of time to get used to the feeling, Nami moved her hips, drawing them back before rocking them forward. The first few thrusts felt strange, different from anything Sanji had experienced before, but not necessarily bad. After her first experimental thrusts, however, Nami picked up the pace. Sanji could feel that familiar het again, the same as the one Nami's fingers had introduced him too, but stronger, more intense.

Sanji couldn't help the moans that fell from his mouth as Nami worked inside of him, rocking her hips harder and faster until she'd built up a powerful and steady pace. Warmth spread inside of him, and the heat in his belly tightened. His moans turned more breathless, and he was pleading with her for more.

All too soon for Sanji's liking, Nami came to a stop. He hated to lose his patience with a lady but he couldn't control the frustrated sound he'd made. Didn't she realize just how good this felt? And he'd been so close to the edge of something. It was more than his usual orgasm, he could tell that. It was something much more intense, much, much more.

She pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and in desperate need of completion. His hand found his length, taking it up and pumping it with hard, fast strokes. The sensation wasn't nearly as fulfilling but he'd take anything at the moment. He was leaking, hard, and aching for release so badly he couldn't see straight.

But Nami stopped him here too, forcefully yanking his hand away. He whined in protest but he ignored him.

"Turn over," She demanded. "And lift your hips."

Sanji obliged, though his limbs felt rubbery and beyond his control. He complied as quickly as possible, hoping Nami would help him if he obeyed her. He turned over, settling on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulders, seeking further instruction. She adjusted the buckles of her strap on, resituating them where they had moved from her previous attentions to him. Once she was adjusted, she was back with him, hands on his hips helping to pull him back as she pushed in.

He cried out, relief mixing with pleasure as she resumed her former pace, rocking into him forcefully and steady. His arms gave out, unable to withstand the rush of heat that her movements gave him. He collapsed with his face against the mattress, his hands gripping and twisting in the blankets and sheets around him.

"Does it feel good?" Nami purred, her hands roaming up his back, and around his chest.

"Ah," Sanji bit his lip, trying to keep the needy, desperate sounds as contained as possible. "Y-yes, Nami-swan."

"And you like it?" She asked, punctuating her question with a particularly forceful thrust, making Sanji cry out.

"Yes!" He moaned. He pushed back against her with every thrust, forcing the toy deeper inside of him. His body quaked and jerked beyond his control as each thrust met him just right, and the pleasure built up to something so intense he thought he might actually pass out from it.

His hand moved towards his cock again, needing to touch himself, only to be batted away once more by Nami.

"Nami," He groaned her name as she pushed into him. "Please," He begged, unable to even properly voice what he needed from her. He could only hope she would understand, would help him.

Nami's hands trailed up from his hips, running up his sides and back down the rigid muscles of his stomach, coming to a stop just above the his groin. He rocked his hips forward, hoping to encourage her to touch his aching erection. He cried out at the feeling of her inside of him, jostling at the movement of his hips. He was so torn, needing pleasure from all sides, needing more but fearing he might go insane from it.

Nami's hand gripped his length, and he moaned appreciatively. Finally with her hand working him and her hips snapping into his, he could feel the damn of his orgasm cracking.

"Come on, Sanji," Nami murmured. "Show me how good you feel."

As if by her command, Sanji's body tensed, his back bowing with the intensity of it. His voice rang out, a harsh cry, uncontainable in his current state. Come spilled into Nami's hand, spraying the sheets below Sanji's body. Nami continued the movements of her hips, rocking into him slowly, milking out his orgasm as long as possible.

He lay, a quivering, sweaty mess panting into the sheets when he'd finished. Nami pulled out of him, making him whine as she did so. He was sensitive, more so than he could ever remember being before.

Nami unfastened the harnesses of her strap on, tossing it aside on the bed before leaning forward and pressing kisses up the line of Sanji's spine.

"See," She murmured into his ear. "I told you it would feel good."

"Yes," Sanji agreed quietly.

"So can we try it again sometime?" She asked. He could feel her smile against his shoulder as she kissed it.

"Yes, Nami-swan."


End file.
